versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character of his eponymous series. Background Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling the globe, driven by his restless spirit, in search of adventures to satisfy his thirst for thrills. At some point, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies. Sonic would subsequently fight Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the scientist attempted time and again to conquer the world, with Sonic foiling the doctor's plans each time. Despite their many battles, Sonic did not really account of his adversary Stats Attack Potency: At least Planet Level '''(Heavily damaged Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia's, eyes. Has survived being in the epicenter of numerous black holes, and can damage those who can harm him. The Eggrobo absorbing planetary energy would have caused a planetary explosion. Defeated Seven Chaos Emeralds Emerl, who was stated by Gerald Robotnik as being capable of destroying the planet.), possibly far higher (Defeated Erazor Djinn, who had absorbed half of the Arabian Nights' dimension's power by that point, and could restore it in a weakened state. Defeated Infinite and the Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby alongside the Rookie and Classic Sonic, which created dimensions like Null Space, Egg Reverie, and an arena full of stars, although the illusory nature of the Phantom Ruby makes it difficult to determine the validity of these feats. Defeated Emerl after he had absorbed the residual energy of the Final Egg Blaster, which did this. Defeats enemies powered by a Chaos Emerald, which was capable of forcing back the incomplete Time Eater that could destroy a space-time continuum) | '''Large Planet Level, likely Low Multiverse Level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are stated to have unlimited power and have been used to threaten the very existence of the universe on multiple occasions. Along with other Super Form tier characters, defeated Solaris, who would consume all existing timelines and dimensions if he wasn't stopped (which would include several alternate dimensions hinted at in Sonic Shuffle, the main Sonic timeline, Silver's timeline, and arguably the 326 alternate timelines presented in Shadow the Hedgehog) and the Egg Wizard, who was capable of sustaining the existence of at least two dimensions with the Power of the Stars. Defeated Dark Gaia, who regularly splits the world into pieces.) Speed: Faster than Light (Dodged beams of light from Hotarus in Sonic CD. His Sonic Boost travels faster than the Light Speed Dash in Sonic Unleashed) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Flew from the Edge of the universe to the center of the universe to fight Solaris in Sonic '06), likely Immeasurable 'at his peak (Can fight Solaris and dodge his attacks) 'Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher | Large Planet Level, '''likely '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: Resistance to Mind and Soul Control/Possession, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Teleportation, Battlefield Removal, Spatial Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Resurrection, Mental Interference, Immunity to Status Effects, Weakening of Insects, Resistance to Ice, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electricity Manipulation, Invincibility, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation| Reality Warping, Anger Nullification, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability Intelligence: Sonic seemingly has average intelligence in most areas. Stamina: Sonic is known for running long distances. However, it has been stated by WoG that Sonic needs 8 hours of sleep or else it would ruin his running. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sonic Boost': Sonic envelops himself in some sort of aura and propel himself at higher speeds than normal, while acting as a sort of battering ram to enemies in front of him. *'Invincibility: '''The Invincibility capsule turns Sonic invincible for a brief period. *'Durability Negation: Blade Drop ignores durability. *'Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp can create black holes. *'Probability Manipulation: 'Items like Lucky Gloves can boost Sonic's luck. *'Explosion Manipulation: 'Via the Black Bomb Wisp. *'Sound Manipulation: 'Mega Horn creates a blast of sonic energy to damage opponents and destroy projectiles. *'Immunity to Status Effects: 'The Immunity Idol protects against weakening, sluggishness, poisoning, stunning, and other status effects. *'Weakening of Insects: 'Via Bug Spray. *'Status Effect Inducement: 'Via the Rhythm Wisp and Octo-Ink blinding opponents, as well as Sonic's ability to weaken or make enemies sluggish with his POW Moves. *'Shielding *'Mental Interference: '''Bepke causes enemies to target their attacks to Sonic by taunting them. *'Resurrection: Via Ring of Life, Angel Amulet, and other items. *'Stat Manipulation: '''Via Gear Change and Sonic's stat boosting equipment. *'Size Manipulation: 'The purple gem turns Sonic into a tiny version of himself. *'Invisibility/Power Stealing: 'Jade Ghost turns Sonic invisible, and lets him steal Wisp powers from enemies. *'Fire Manipulation: 'Via the Burst Wisp, certain Chao, and certain equipment. *'Ice Manipulation: 'Via Ice Mine, certain Chao, and certain equipment. *'Earth Manipulation: 'The Quake Wisp makes earthen blocks, and the Earth Ring adds an earth element to Sonic's attacks. *'Electricity Manipulation: 'Ivory Lightning creates electricity to shock enemies. *'Water Manipulation: 'Certain Chao and the Water Ring add a water element to Sonic's attacks. *'Wind Manipulation: 'The Wind Ring adds a wind element to Sonic's attacks. *'Life Absorption: 'Via the Nocturn Blade. *'Death Manipulation: 'Spartoi has a chance to instantly KO a foe. *'Fear Manipulation: 'The Spooky Charm causes enemy to sometimes become so terrified they flee the battle. *'Gravity Manipulation: 'The Arks of the Cosmos can manipulate gravity. *'Summoning: 'Sonic can summon an Octo-Ink creature. *'Creation: 'Sonic can make items like bowling ball bombs and soda cans with the proper power-up. *'Sonic Wind: Sonic summons a whirlwind to an opponent’s position to ensnare and damage them. *'Sonic Storm': Sonic jumps in the air or stays on the ground and performs a spin dash that releases a shock wave that damages enemies. *'Sonic Heal': Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Magic Hands': An ability that can destroy, shrink and entrap enemies in small spheres that Sonic can throw as a projectile. Must be initiated by a short range *'Time Stop': An ability that stops time for 10 seconds. *'Chaos Control': The ability to bend time and space, as long as Sonic at least one Chaos Emerald. Sonic can stop time, slow time, and teleport himself and other objects. *'Time Break': An ability that slows down the flow of time, giving Sonic extra time to react to his environment. *'Speed Break: '''Sonic moves at incredible speed. *'Soul Surge: Sonic rushes at an enemy and delivers a furious series of sword slashes. *'''Hyper Mode: A mode that enhances Sonic's speed, strength and allows for more powerful special attacks. *'Chaos Powers:' While he does not commonly demonstrate usage of them, Sonic can in fact draw upon the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to perform supernatural feats. His most notable Chaos Power is Chaos Control, which allows him to manipulate time and space to perform feats such as stopping time or teleporting. Super Sonic Powers *'Positive Energy Aura': Thanks to Sonic absorbing all of the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has a natural positive aura that allows Super Sonic to pacify evil or angered creatures. *'Invulnerability': As long as the form is active, Sonic becomes completely impervious to physical harm. Powerful deities have indeed surpassed his durability before, but only when they hold power that shapes the Universe itself. *'Self Sustenance': Through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic does not need food, sleep, oxygen, water, or any other resource to sustain himself. **'Inexhaustible Stamina': Sonic cannot succumb to fatigue while in Super Form, allowing him to use as much energy as he desires without tiring. *'Flight' *'Enhanced Strength': Sonic's physical power is drastically increased while he is Super Sonic, allowing him to attack with much greater force than normally. *'Enhanced Chaos Powers': All of Sonic's Chaos-based abilities are drastically amplified under the effects of Super Sonic. Techniques *'Spin Attack': Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ***'Double Jump': Sonic performs a jump that propels him upwards while already in the air. **'Spin Dash': Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speeds rolling. **'Homing Attack': While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. ***'Focused Homing Attack': A powered up version of the Homing Attack that allows sSonic to perform Homing Attack that either do more damage, or lock onto at most, 6 targets. **'Blue Tornado': Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. **'Insta-Shield': An air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning, vibrating molecules in the air to block attacks for a second or so. **'Drop Dash': Sonic performs an instant Spin Dash the moment he touches any type of land. **'Bound Attack': A downward spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into the air. Can be used repeatedly to reach higher places. *'Super Peel Out': Sonic runs in place to build up speed before zipping off. *'Somersault Kick': A midair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. *'Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Sonic is able to boost forward at high speeds *'Drift: Allows Sonic to turn tight corners by expending air *'Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Sonic can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count *'Tricks: 'By performing tricks in the air, Sonic recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear *'Air Ride: 'Allows Sonic to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings *'Power Smash: 'Allows Sonic to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through *'Gravity Control: 'Allows Sonic to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Sonic can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Sonic to ride along walls *'Gravity Dive: 'With this, Sonic can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well *'Grind: 'Sonic can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts *'Gear Change: 'When enough rings are collected, Sonic can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether *'Kick-Dash: 'Sonic kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. *'Tornado Trap *'Bowling Strike: '''Sonic hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs *'Axe Kick: Sonic spinballs to deliver a powerful double kick to a single foe. *'Whirlwind: '''Sonic runs circles around his foes, lashing them all with a powerful wind attack. *'Blue Bomber: 'Tails airdrops Sonic to deliver an extra powerful spinball that has a chance to weaken the target. *'Fastball: 'Amy uses her hammer to send Sonic spinballing into a foe for a triple attack that might make the target sluggish. *'Triple Tornado: 'Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails join in on a powerful wind attack that may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm: 'Knuckles, Tails and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic careening at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. *'Revolver Slam: 'Sonic sends Knuckles flying for a devastating punch that ignores armor and may leave the target vulnerable. *'Knuckles Sandwich: 'Knuckles throws both Sonic and Amy as weapons in a brutal attack that may stun the target. *'Atomic Strike: 'Shadow and Sonic rapidly spinball around the opposing team to create a devastating electrical attack. *'Blade Drop: 'Sonic propels Shade into her target to deliver a leech blade attack that ignores armor. *'Strike Out: 'Sonic hurls a baseball at the opponent, dealing heavy damage. *'Ice Mine: '''Sonic creates three icy mines to freeze enemies solid. ''Super Sonic Powers'' *'''Super Sonic Boost: An enhanced version of Sonic’s boost ability. It moves faster and surrounds the user in an aura of chaos energy. *'Bolt of Lightning': A bashing attack where Super Sonic will move so fast he gains a blue aura and becomes a lightning bolt of sorts. *'Arrow of Light': Super Sonic bashes into his enemies at extreme speeds. *'Deflect': An ability that allows Super Sonic to project an energy shield from his hands to shield and redirect projectile attacks and objects. *'Super Sonic Energy Blast': A series of amped homing attacks followed by an energy blasts released from the hands at an opponent. Equipment *'Piko Hammer': A hammer about the size of Sonic that works exactly the same as Amy Rose's. *'Sonic Cracker': A trap that explodes at Sonic's will or when an enemy touches it. *'Gems': Small and mysterious crystals that grant Sonic new abilities by being inserted into his shoes. **'Blue Gem': Gives Sonic a quick boost. **'Green Gem': Creates a small tornado around Sonic. **'Purple Gem': Shrinks Sonic to a minuscule size and allows him to jump infinitely **'Red Gem': Slows down everything except for Sonic. **'Sky Gem': Sonic throws a green gem and teleports to its location. **'White Gem': Enables Homing Smash, which manipulates the direction of his Homing Attack. **'Yellow Gem': Lets Sonic summon the Thunder Shield, which can block one attack and attract nearby rings. Can be used repeatedly. * Gear: '''Sonic can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Sonic can equip a variety of Chao to assist him in battle. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Sonic uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Sonic that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Sonic can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Sonic's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Sonic's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Sonic jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Sonic can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Sonic fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Sonic ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Sonic uses when riding a bike Key '''Sonic the Hedgehog | Super/Hyper Sonic Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Spin Dashed through a Giant Boulder ((Sonic the Hedgehog: CD) *Caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were preventing Little Planet from moving outside of Earth's orbit. You can tell given Sonic runs off, then apparently lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. (Sonic the Hedgehog: CD) *Threw a rock with enough power to not only send it flying in the sky, but also cause the Egg Mobile to explode. (Sonic the Hedgehog: CD) *Toppled over the Egg Golem (Sonic Adventure 2) Speed/Reactions *Outran Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Outswam the pull of a black hole (Sonic Shuffle) *Ran across constellations (Sonic Shuffle) *Defeated Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. (Sonic Battle) *Entered a Special Stage, which is considered another universe through raw speed (Sonic Rush) *Can spin around to create tornadoes in space. (Sonic Rush) *After being trapped in the Arabian Nights, Sonic ran endlessly from universe to universe until he came back to his own universe. (Sonic & the Secret Rings) *Claimed that running across the Continents would be an easy job. (Sonic Unleashed) ** Is just as fast as the Tornado which can fly across continents in seconds. *Sonic's top speed in-game is faster than his lightspeed dash (Sonic Unleashed) *Escaped the pull of a black hole (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Has claimed that the Cyan Laser was slightly slower than his own speed. (Sonic Colours DS) *Temporairily outran a hyper-go on black hole. (Sonic Colours) Super Sonic Feats *Flew from the Exosphere to the moon in six seconds (Sonic Advance) *Flew from Leaf Forest Zone to outside of Earth's orbit in seconds (Sonic Advance 2) *Flew from Angel Island to the Nonagression Zone, which is a nebula. (Sonic Advance 3) Durability/Endurance *Fell from the sky to just above cloud level (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Fell from the sky to Station Square (Sonic Adventure) *After getting tired out was punched by Knuckles from some underground caverns to the clouds (Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure) Skill/Intelligence *Escaped Eggman Island alongside Mighty and Ray. (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Skilled enough to know how to properly operate a biplane (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Defeated Chaos 0, 2, 4, and 6. (Sonic Adventure) *Learned how to perform Chaos Control just by watching Shadow perform it. (Sonic Adventure 2) *Defeated Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. (Sonic Battle) *Defeated Perfect Chaos without the need of the Chaos Emeralds (Sonic Generations) *Defeated Ifrit, a being who could easily torch the entire planet (Sonic Rivals) *Defeated Infinite on several occasions (Sonic Forces) Super Sonic Feats *Alongside Super Shadow defeated the Finalhazard (Sonic Adventure 2) *Alongside Super Tails and Super Knuckles defeated Metal Overlord. (Sonic Heroes) *Alongside Blazing Blaze defeated the Egg Salamander and the Egg Wizard (Sonic Rush & Sonic Rush Adventure) *Defeated the Time Eater alongside Super Classic Sonic (Sonic Generations) Powerscaling * Miles "Tails" Prower (Defeated him several times in combat) * Metal Sonic (Defeated him on several occasions) * Knuckles the Echidna (Fights on par with him frequently) * Amy Rose (Fights on par with her frequently) * Chaos (Took down Chaos along with some of his greater forms) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Fights on par with him frequently) * Blaze the Cat (Both have considered each other equals) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic has always been able to defeat Silver when he isn't distracted) * Imperator Ix * Classic Sonic (Sonic by default is stronger than his younger self) * Infinite (Defeated on several occasions) Super Sonic *Chaos Emeralds (Uses these to transform in the first place) *Super Tails (Uses the same power source) *Super Knuckles (Uses the same power source) *Super Shadow (Uses the same power source) *Burning Blaze (Uses a near identical power source) *Super Silver (Super Sonic is the only reason why Silver went super in the first place) *Super Imperator Ix (Uses the same power source) *Perfect Dark Gaia *Time Eater Weaknesses *'Deep Water': Sonic is unable to swim, thus if he is in water that goes over his head and he cannot jump out of it, than he can very feasibly drown. *'Cockiness': Sonic is so sure of his own abilities and thus it is not unknown for him to get caught off guard while doing something. Sources Backstory was taken from the Sonic Wiki. Character Profile Wiki (most of the info on that page was added by the same person) vh1660924 Sonic Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Animals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Planet Level Category:Super Form Users Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Size Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators